The present invention relates to a window blind assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly particularly well adapted for mounting on doors.
Adjustable window blinds are well-known in the prior art. Such blind assemblies include a plurality of slats, usually manufactured of vinyl or aluminum, a "string` ladder, and cords for adjusting tilt and height. The first ends of the height adjustment cords pass through holes cut within each of the slats and is affixed to the lowermost slat, and the second ends dangle from the blind assembly. The ladder has front and rear cords passing along the front and rear edges of the slats, and each slat rests on a thin connector cord attaching the front and rear cords. The front and rear cords are attached to a rotating extension bar along the top of the assembly. A user pulls or releases the height control cords to raise and lower the blinds. Additionally, the user may tilt the blinds open or closed by use of a rotating tilt bar connected to the extension bar.
Conventional blinds are often installed on doors, such as sliding or french doors which have large areas of glass. However, as the doors open and close, the blinds swing freely, hitting the door and marring its finish. Additionally, the slats may be caught by the door as it closes and be permanently bent or twisted. The blinds can also be noisy, especially if caught by wind while the door is open.
The height control cords are dangerous for small children who can become tangled in the dangling cords. The cords may be shortened, or the user may loop the cords over the top of the blind assembly to keep them out of children's reach; however, such preventive measures may fail by the cords slipping off the top of the assembly or the user forgetting to replace the cords after adjusting the blinds.
The rotating tilt bar which extends from the blind assembly is typically attached by a J-hook which can snag window treatments. Additionally, the rotating bar can become twisted on the J-hook and be rendered inoperable. The user must then remove the bar from the assembly and replace it in the correct position on the J-hook.
Further, the slats of the blinds are exposed to dirt and dust and must be cleaned frequently, which is time intensive. The slats are also subject to wear and tear, such as accidental bending of an aluminum or plastic slat which leaves a permanent crease in the slat.
In an attempt to prevent wear and tear of the blinds, window blind assemblies have been installed between the two panes of an insulated glass assembly to keep the blinds clean and free of dust. Such assemblies include a tilt control mechanism consisting of a small rotatable knob built into the frame surrounding the glass and the blinds. However, such blinds may only be tilted open and closed; they do not have a raise/lower feature.